QUAKE PATCH
QUAKE PATCH is a modification for Quake. Numerous features have been included, so many that the author admits he possibly went over the top. Impulses * Impulse 9 - Laser Rifle. Appears to be a Shotgun, but fires Cells that cause a similar level of damage to a single shot with the Thunderbolt. Shots fired are similar to those by an Enforcer. * Impulse 10 - Twin Barrel Laser Rifle. Similar to Laser Rifle, but uses a Double-Barrelled Shotgun and causes a similar level of damage to two shots with the Thunderbolt (while using a single Cell). Requires a Double-Barrelled Shotgun to use. * Impulse 100 - Similar to the original impulse 9, but gives the player Red Armor, 250 health, 200 Ammo for everything, and no Keys. It also does not switch Weapons. * Impulse 101/102 - Fires a grenade without the need of a Grenade Launcher (none of modes past impulse 100 below require a Weapon). A Light Grenade (named such because it is lit up) is heavier, so it doesn't travel as far as a normal grenade. It does not detonate on contact with an opponent, it instead blows up after a certain timer has been reached (it makes noises when it is close to blowing up). Has a massive blast radius. Can be chosen to have a 3 or 6 second delay depending on the impulse chosen. Uses 5 Rockets. * Impulse 103 - Lay Mine. Acts similar to a grenade, but cannot travel as far due to being heavier. Activates after 3 seconds, whereupon it will explode when anything gets too close. If it doesn't explode within two minutes, it is removed from the map. Costs 3 Rockets. * Impulse 105 - Guided Rocket. A slow moving rocket that is more powerful than the Rocket Launcher, but can be outran by other players. The player takes control of the rocket themselves to guide it to their target, but doing such leaves their body completely exposed to harm. The player returns to their body on death or when the guided rocket explodes. Uses 15 Rockets per shot. Note that this requires an older version of Quake (DOS 1.06 works fine) to work properly, modern versions will just explode in front of the player. * Impulse 106 - Mega Rocket. Even more powerful than a Guided Rocket, but moves three times as slow. The explosion radius is massive. Costs 15 Rockets. * Impulse 109 - Trick Backpack. Looks like a glowing Backpack and takes 5 seconds to activate. Once activated, any player that picks it up will immediately lose all Ammo, Weapons, and Armor. Is removed after 2 minutes if nobody picks it up. Costs 25 Shells and 25 Nails. * Impulse 110 - Decoy. Can be used as a distraction as it looks like a player. Activates very quickly, after which time anything that bumps into it will kill the Decoy. To maintain the player's image, it drains 2 health every three seconds. * Impulse 111 - Leech Armor. Appears similar to a glowing Red Armor and works somewhat similar to the Trick Backpack. Once picked up, it begins draining the player's health at a rapid rate until they are dropped down to 5 health, at which time it will remove itself from the player. Note the Leech Armor offers no protection from opponents. If another player picks up the same Leech Armor, it will be removed from the first player and instead start draining health from its newest victim. If it is never touched, it will be removed from the map after two minutes, otherwise it will disappear after it is removed from the final player. A player can pick up a Trick Backpack, which removes Armor, to get rid of the Leech Armor. Furthermore, if they are able to reach another set of Armor the player can remove their Leech Armor. Costs a Yellow Armor or Red Armor to deploy. * Impulse 112 - Ghost. Requires a player to be targeted before using, upon which a Ghost will be fired to haunt its victim for 1.5 minutes, whereupon it will explode (without causing damage to those around it). The ghost is not solid, nor is it harmful to its victim, but it is useful as a distraction. Costs 50 health. Gameplay Changes * Ring of Shadows and Quad Damage last 45 seconds. The Ring of Shadows respawns after 3 minutes in Deathmatch. * The Quad Damage now only does double the damage, meaning it is only half as effective. * Weapons do not automatically switch when picked up. * Ogres now drop 5 Rockets on death. * Enforcers now drop 10 Cells on death. Weapon Changes * The Shotgun is now 150% more powerful. * The Double-Barrelled Shotgun has a wider radius and is 200% more powerful. * The Super Nailgun uses 1 Nail per shot instead of 2. * The Grenade Launcher and Rocket Launcher have 25% increases in splash damage, direct damage has been left the same. The Rocket Launcher fires 0.1% faster. Sounds Gallery GuidedRocket.png|Flying as a Guided Rocket DecoyQuakePatch.png|A Decoy has been activated Ghost.png|A Ghost is haunting a player __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls